ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
IRONMAN 3(2013)
Tony Stark is about to face his greatest enemie and will be tested mentally and fisically. 'PLOT' The events of The Avengers have left Tony Stark scared as he is having nightmares and is considering leaving the hero bisnuss and giving his armor to the military. Stark Industries is in the middle of negotiations with Aldrich Killian, for a partnership with his company AMI, But unone to Stark, Killian is working with a man none only as The Mandarin who is the leader of The Ten Rings to take over Stark Industries to gain axcess to the Ironman technology. Stark is soon aprouched by his former flame and head resercher at AMI, Maya Hansen who needs his help to find a man who has stolen a sample of a recreation of the Super Soldier Serium none as EXTREMIS. In an atempt to kill Stark, Killian sends two of his men to kill Tony, They are Cold Blood and Fire Power, After a quick battle Tony defeats them but they get away. Later Tony finally gives one of his armors to the millitary on the grounds that it is only used to keep peace and piloted by Rhodey. The military gives the armor more firepower and a more patriotic color sceam and code names it IRON PATRIOT. Tony begins to store his armor under his home and as he is about to store the last of his armor learns that Aldrich Killian was the one who stole EXTREMIS and that he is working with The Ten Rings. Before Tony can react to this his home is attacked by a fleat of hellectors that destroy his home with Tony, Pepper and Happy in it, killing Happy and suvyerly hurting Tony and Pepper. Killian is soon killed by Mandarin and orders an attack on Air Force One.Tony soon calls upon Maya for help, Tony is taken into sugery and is not going to make it so Maya injects him with Extremis healing him and allowing him to conect to his armor mentaly. Tony soon recovers and heals Pepper by putting an arc reactor in her chest saving her life. Tony calls upon Rhodes for help to stop Mandarin, but before he arrives Tony seese a news report that says that there is an attack on airforce one going on, so Tony uses EXTREMIS to creat a new armor and activates the armors under his home and goes off to save the president. ''' '''Air Force One is destroyed and the president and his staff are folling as Tony and his suits come and save them. Tony soon returns and finds Rhodes waiting for him and as they are about to leave Tony find Pepper who has created a suit of her own, who tells them that he is joining them in the fight. Tony, Pepper, Rhodes and the armor attack the AMI facility Mandarin is operating out of and Rhodes battles Firepower and Coldblood. Pepper battles members of The Ten Rings while Tony Battles Mandarin. Mandarin is killed and Fire Power and Cold Blood are taken into SHIELD custody. Ulysses Klaw is apounted CEO of AMI. Tony desides to stay being Ironman and begins to move into Stark Towers. In a post credits scene, Norman Osborn walks into Stark Towers at night and secretly steals The Iron Patriot armor and suits up in it. 'CAST' Robert Downey As Tony Stark/Iron Man Ben Kingsly As The Mandarin Gwenith Paltrow As Pepper Potts/Rescue Don Cheadle As James Rhodes/Iron Patriot Guy Pearce As Aldrich Killian Rebecca Hall As Maya Hansen James Badge Dale As Eric Salvin/Cold Blood Ashley Hamilton As Jack Taggert/Fire Power Wang Xueqi As Doctor Wu Paul Bettany As JARVIS Jon Faveau As Happy Hogan Vincent Cassel as Ulysses Klaw Damian Lewis as Norman Osborn Category:Marvel Category:Iron Man